plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Target Zombie
Target Zombie is a zombie that is exclusive to the PS3, Xbox Live Arcade, and DS versions of Plants vs. Zombies. They only appear in Versus Mode and act as an additional visual effect to the target for the plants must destroy. There is no Suburban Almanac entry for Target Zombie. Target Zombies are technically shield zombies (since they hold up a target in front of them), but will die if their shield is destroyed. They are extremely easy to kill, have no real defense by themselves, and must be protected by Zombie Gravestones and other zombies. Overview Target Zombie absorbs 200 damage per shot, and the appearance of its target changes upon absorbing 60, 100, and 160 damage per shot before the Target Zombie dies at 200 damage per shot. Strategies There really is no real strategy to these zombies. They do not move, and they have no defense to them other than their health. They are, however, your main enemy in Versus Mode (assuming that you are playing as the plants), as you must kill three of them to win, as opposed to one zombie having to reach the house. To get to them, though, you must break through any Zombie Gravestones the opponent brings up (that are on the same lane(s) as the one(s) you are trying to defeat). Try to have your plants focus strong attacks on one lane at a time, but keep the others well defended from zombie attacks. Once you break through and kill one Target Zombie, focus your attacks on another lane. The Threepeater is good, since it shoots in three lanes, and since you need to defeat only three, they can make you win easily. However, its recharge changes in this mode from fast to slow, so it may take a while. Remember, any instant-kills do not kill this zombie, Jalapenos simply kill all the zombies in the lane but this one, and Doom-shroom's long range does not do anything. These strategies only apply if you are playing as the plants in Versus Mode on the Xbox 360. When playing as the Zombies, protect them at all costs because if three are killed, you lose. Zombie Gravestones and Trash Can Zombies are good for protecting them due to their cheap cost and relatively fast recharge. If you have a lot of brain energy, you can also use the Flag Zombie, which will protect your gravestones and target zombies with his wave. Another good way to protect them, though, is to simply keep your opponent under pressure by often summoning zombies like Conehead Zombie, Newspaper Zombie or even Buckethead Zombie to attack your opponent's plants. If done correctly, your opponent shouldn't pay attention to your target zombies, occupied to protect their own lawn. Gallery Zombie Target1.gif|An animated Target Zombie Zombie target hat.png|Its hat zombie_target.png|The target DS Target Zombie.png|DS Target Zombie Zombie_Target123.png|A Target Zombie without background Trivia *The target appears to be filled with hay or straw. *When the third Target Zombie is killed, it may stumble back and forth before falling over. *The Game of the Year PC version contains graphics for Target Zombies despite not having Versus Mode. This suggests that Versus Mode may have been planned for it. *When lobbed-shot plants throw projectiles at it, the projectiles will fall right in front of the zombie, but still damage it. *It is the only zombie in the entire series that is not affected by a Jalapeno, Doom-shroom, or any other instant-kill plant, as it would make it hugely unfair to the person playing as the zombies. *It is mentioned in Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains. *Its shirt is nearly identical to the Ladder Zombie's. The only difference is Ladder Zombie's has several pencils in the shirt pocket. See also *Versus Mode *Target ru:Зомби_с_мишенью Category:Versus Mode Category:Non-almanac zombies Category:Shield zombies Category:Day Category:Day encountered zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Mini-game only zombies Category:Version-exclusive zombies